User talk:WonderfulUnicorn
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the I Won't Increase page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 14:56, March 12, 2013 Re: re: Introduction (what I will do here) WonderfulUnicorn, Welcome! As you've noticed, we're a pretty small community here, so we are always happy to have new users join up with us. There are links to our polices and the like both in the above message and in the navigation bar, but by all means, feel free to ask questions if you have any. On which, to your first question; do you think we need to add more image categories? We've been using Image Galleries for organizational purposes; have you seen those? As for your second question, just as you have both a User:WonderfulUnicorn/sig page and a User:WonderfulUnicorn/sig 2 page on the One Piece wiki, you will need to create a copy of each page on this wiki. Aside from that, thank you very much for your compliments, and for reaching out to contact me. I hope you and I can work well together to improve the wiki. :) Regards, -- 15:32, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Recent Edits WonderfulUnicorn, I wanted to ask after your recent edits. While I appreciate you're correcting grammatical errors, in some places you have changed wording without changing meaning. I could understand if your edits were aimed at making the text more easily understood, but it appears as though you are only exchanging words for their synonyms. May I ask what exactly you are trying for? Regards, -- 20:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Let me make myself clear; I'm glad you are making the effort. Just take be aware of policy when editing, okay? On a side note, please get your signature put together. It will be easier to talk with you if I can reach your talk page from my own. :-- 21:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries, everyone makes mistakes when they start out. It's part of the process. Anyway, just check the top of my talk page to see my local time; it'll give you an idea of when I can reply to messages. Anyway, I'm flattered that you think I deserve to be a featured wikian; if you want to add to Bereisgreat's nomination, go right ahead. ::Regards, ::-- 10:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: And sth more (Japanese users) WonderfulUnicorn, Thank you very much, both for the recommendation of possible translators, and for the support on the featured wikian page. I'll be sure to get in contact with both Klobis and Kaizoku-Hime in short order. Regards, -- 19:04, March 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I should have mentioned this in the previous message, but don't forget to add the edit summary when you make changes. Re: Five Forks image/file, and congratz WonderfulUnicorn, Thank you for the congratulations. Seems renaming twenty articles (two of them twice!) and correcting all the leftover links to the redirects bumped me up past the twenty thousand mark without my even noticing. Writing up the summaries for chapter 188 is going to be fun... As for the image of the Five Forks; I personally prefer the current image, because it shows off more of the nails (four and one half as opposed to three). However, I have left both images on the article's talk page, so if your suggestion proves more popular I have no problems with making the change. Regards, -- 14:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :It's on my to-do list. My priority the past week has been getting the Student Council Battle Arc all written up (four chapters to go!). There's a definite air of finality about the Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc (of course, I thought the same of the Jet Black Bride Arc and Unknown Shiranui Arc - what do I know), so I want to get the SCB Arc done soon, and then finish the Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc within the next few months. You know, just in case. :-- 14:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC)